His Seven Deadly Sins
by Luna Addictus
Summary: COMPLETE.Seven deadly sins… yes, even the evil shadow demon lord of Deimon HS had done them. HiruMamo. Rating changed due to author's stubborness. Warning: Rated M for Chapters 4 and 6.
1. Gluttony

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Title:** _His Seven Deadly Sins_

**Rating:** _T, because__ of some obscene language and__ well, Hiruma will be here too (it should be an imperative, all Eyeshield 21 should be PG-13, hehe)_

**Genre: AU, **_General,Romance (at least, I'll try to)_

**Pairings:** _Hiruma/Mamori_

**Summary:** _Seven__ deadly sins… yes, even the evil shadow demon lord of Deimon HS had done them. _

_**Warning/s**__: Possible spoilers until 255__th__ Down (and counting)_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**His Seven Deadly Sins**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Gluttony **

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Hiruma, Deimon Devilbats' commander from hell pulled out a pocket watch. His inborn thin arched brows rose even higher as he read the time. He grunted.

"The fucking manager's late." He hissed between his grit teeth.

It was highly unusual for their manager to late; Anezaki Mamori was not the type of person who would, at least he though so. In fact, there was a 55 probability that she was going to be in time, a 35 probability that she would arrive before time, a meager 9 that she would be absent, and a mere 1 chance that she would be late. Then again, that still meant that she was 1 late… if so, then she should've contacted anyone in the team, like in an instance, she had to go to Nakano for a seminar and she called Hiruma just to say that she won't be attending their practice.

Musashi shrugged it off while Kurita shivered in worry, as usual; Kumosubi and Huh-Kyoudai were arguing once again about incoherent and idiotic topics that left Hiruma shaking his head in irritation: how could that delinquent Juumonji bother to join them considering the fact that he probably was the most intelligent among the first years.

Well, that would be like asking why he liked playing American football.

The fucking shrimp and his companion monkey huddled in a corner, with a 99.9999 probability that the fucking monkey's into another of his "monkey plans" to get Mamori's attention. Hiruma rolled his eyes at the thought.

As if.

The fucking baldy went up to him and asked, "Hiruma-san?"

Hiruma grunted in reply.

"W-what would you do… if Anezaki-san is very late?" he asked. Hiruma darted his sharp eyes to Yukimitsu, and then to the two shrimps just a few feet away from him. Fishy. That monkey probably made this fucking baldy to ask him this one.

He leered, "Death Penalty."

Everyone within earshot had shivers run up and down their spine as the nearest lamppost exploded. He really was a demon.

His brow twitched as seconds ticked away. From a normal person's point of view it was pretty notmal to be late every now and then but it was Mamori they were talking about. Neat, good-mannered, polite, sweet (how he abhorred that word), punctual, and most of all, a model student and member of the disciple committee.

Well, panicking wasn't going to help him in any way, Hiruma closed his eyes for a moment. Numbers and data collided, combined, calculated, collated. It did not help him. The more he thought about it, the more that sickening feeling in the pits of his stomach became unbearable. Hiruma winced as he pulled out his phone, however, just as he was about to press "1", her unmistakable voice drifted in the air.

"Gomen!" she shouted. Hiruma sneered as he saw her running, with a bag of Kariya creampuffs swinging beside her, "You fucking manager!"

"Gomen, gomen!" Mamori huffed as she stopped right before him, "I… I was planning to-"

"Kekekeke." Hiruma laughed maliciously. Mamori shot a glare at him, but he chose to ignore it. Hiruma snickered, "Making excuses so you could greedily devour creampuffs. Death penalty, fucking manager."

"W-what?!" Mamori exclaimed.

"Hiiieee! So he's really gonna do it?!" Sena cowered in a corner, his hand before his mouth. Monta on the other hand, balled his fists into the air, "Hiruma-senpai! You can't possibly make her do something like that?!"

"Che." Hiruma spat, and took out data sheets from "mallet space" and dumped them on her arms, "Don't you dare be late again, fucking manager."

"Paper? Isn't this too easy?" asked Kurita. The others thought so too… well, at least, before they peeked from the pile. Nearly half of the team collapsed because of brain hemorrhage, as numbers, letters, and binary of all sorts shocked their brain cells.

Mamori commented, "Yeah, you're right. This isn't even challenging, really…" she sighed.

"Of course it's not, the rest are in the clubhouse." He popped a gum. Kicking Kurita, he said, "Oi, fucking fatty, get up."

"Anezaki," said Musashi, who began dragging everyone to the field starting with Kurita, "I'll take care of them, you have to do that job of yours, right?"

"Eh? Ah, right, thanks, Musashi-kun." She smiled a bit and walked hurriedly. Hiruma watched as she walked away, making a bubble from his gum and popping it. He began to walk to the clubhouse's direction.

"As I thought," Musashi remarked, "You're really going to chase her, eh?"

Hiruma lazily stared at his friend, "Che. I have to do something in the clubhouse."

"Hm. You're really good with lies, but they won't work on me." Musashi pulled Kurita, "Instead of chatting with an old man, why don't you go and woo her now?"

Hiruma winced, "Shut up, you fucking old man."

Well, he went anyway.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hiruma walked towards the clubhouse, he could almost see her, stuffing her face round with all those creampuffs she bought… he opened the door.

CRASH!

Hiruma raised a brow as he surveyed the scene: a messy pile of papers on the table, spilt juice, an opened bag of creampuffs on top of the pile of papers, and a girl slumped on the floor inadvertently showing her _pink _underwear (with printed hearts) to the demon king.

"Anezaki…" Hiruma snickered, "… you wear printed panties?"

"HHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE?!" Mamori immediately shot upward, pulling her skirt down by its hem. "S-shut up!"

Hiruma grinned wider as he saw her flustered reaction, her cheeks tinted bright red, "Kekekeke. At your age, you _still_ wear printed panties?"

"S-shut up!" she stammered as she pulled a chair and sat on it. Mamori buried her face on the data sheets. Hiruma could hear the gates of hell opening for him in glee as one of his demonic ideas hit his mind.

"Kekeke…" he sniggered. But just before he could say anything, Mamori stood up, face flushed, "Hiruma-kun!"

Hiruma sneered once more, "Yes, fucking manager?"

"I…" she seemed to say something, but then she faltered, "N-nothing."

Still maintaining his usual sneering, jeering face, Hiruma took out his laptop and began to type away. He said aloud, "The discipline committee…"

He looked at her direction, her face reddened even more, "… despite being seventeen years old…"

His sneer grew larger as she shook in agitation, "… still wore printed pink panties."

"That's REALLY rude, Hiruma-kun!" she complained, as she glowered at him. Hiruma only laughed as she launched a broom at him, which his trusty AK-47 destroyed to bits.

Hiruma didn't know what it was called, but he enjoyed making her angry, and he enjoyed making her life miserable… like this. He enjoyed annoying her to the extreme, and he enjoyed arguing with her in excess. It was a daily routine, his habit.

Although, at first he thought it was his mission in life, making her life a living hell just for the heck of it. However, he was wide of the mark, as the fucking manager began worrying about him despite his usual "self". He still tortured her beloved Sena, he still practiced the team in his Hiruma-the-Spartan method, he still blackmailed people, he still argued and collided with her ideals, he tried to make her feel hell, and yet, she was still with them, with him.

Now, he was drunk at that feeling.

He ate her time, worry, anxiety, and care, and yet it did not satisfy him. Perhaps, it was because he shared those things with the other members of the team as she was constantly mothering them.

Or perhaps, he was just feeling rather gluttonous for her attention.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: FOR NOVEMBER, I'm making these HiruMamo one shots, so I won't get all rusty. PLEASE ENJOYYYY!!!!!!!!!!oneoneoneexclamationpointexclamationpointoneoneone

Wrong use of the word "glutton". I know, gluttony is the act or practice of eating or drinking in excess, so says Encarta, and gluttonous is an adjective for a person who eats and drinks in excess.

Hopefully I won't get tired of writing… as I haven't finished 4 multichaptered fics yet (1 HP, 1 DBZ, 1 PoT, and 1 FMA)


	2. Envy

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Ya-Ha everyone! Have you read the latest Chapter of ES21? I haven't yet and I feel so left out already! Drat this PC! XO! Please enjoy this chapter!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Envy**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"… right, so that's why…" piped Suzuna, nodding vigorously while Sena made a face. Hiruma raised an arched brow as Suzuna continued to recount their rendezvous in Venus Fort that resulted with Sena almost getting late for their practice.

Popping a sugarless gum in his mouth, Hiruma stared at her, "And so?"

"I'm getting there, You-nii!" Suzuna puffed, "Yeah, so when I pulled Sena, we saw Mamo-nee!"

Hiruma raised his brow.

"And guess who she was with, You-nii? That guy from-" just before Suzuna finished her sentence, Sena grabbed Suzuna's shoulder and covered her mouth with his free hand. He shuddered and ran as fast as he could, dragging the roller blades girl with him.

Hiruma pulled out a Mossberg and aimed it at the poor boy.

3… 2… 1… **BOOM**! And off the bullet went, soaring high in the sky, almost landing perfectly on its target's head if it wasn't for Sena using his technique "_Devil Bat Ghost_".

"Whoa! The world's number one way to dodge Hiruma's firearms!" Monta, Kuroki, Toganou and Kurita said in unison.

A football as fast as a bullet pierced through the air and hit Sena on his head as he finished his technique.

"Oh… it was the world's number one most useless way to use a technique to dodge Hiruma's firearms!" they all corrected themselves. This act, however, did not escape a certain mothering person who now stamped her way to Hiruma.

Carrying the papers that Hiruma handed to her as "death penalty", Mamori glared at him, "Hiruma-kun!"

"What is it, fucking manager?" he snarled at her. She scowled, "Bullying Sena again, weren't you?"

"I thought you already got past that, fucking manager."

"Of course I did, but really, using such violent weapons…" Mamori shook her head as she handed back the papers, "Finished it."

Hiruma raised a brow as he remembered the fucking moron's sister, '_And guess who she was with, You-nii?_'

"You were on a date last time, Anezaki?" he asked, forgetting that he didn't usually call her by that. Mamori looked at him with surprise, "A-ah? When?"

Hiruma raised his brow even higher. Who was she fucking to?

"YA!" Suzuna shouted, as she skated her way to Mamori's side, "Mamo-nee, we saw who you were with last Saturday at Venus Fort…"

"Ah? That? Oh, it was just Agon-san." She blinked.

Hiruma's mind became blank as everyone blanched. Even after what Agon did to most of their teammates…

'_Despicable… simply despicable…_' Hiruma thought as he glared at Mamori.

"Mou, mou. I know Agon-san wasn't a very nice person, but you see…" Mamori stopped as she saw his reaction, not that it was anything surprising. Hiruma glowered at her as if she had done the gravest mistake in her life. He blew a bubble and popped it.

"Practice is through. I'm going home." He spat at the ground. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he trudged his way to his hotel.

"What is wrong with him?" Mamori thought aloud.

Musashi and Kurita looked at each other, Kurita frowned and although Musashi did not look even mildly interested in what happened, he looked at the last spot where he saw Hiruma before the demon vanished from their sight.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hiruma was pissed off… royally pissed off, actually. His usually demonic crack-me-up eyes were now slits, glaring at anything and anyone. His evil "fear me" aura did not help, nor did the never-absent presence of his beloved bats hovering above his figure lessen his damned image. His lanky legs walked briskly, while his abnormally long fingers hid on the pockets of his pants.

He blew a bubble as he contemplated on his previous action. He got angry. He snapped. He went home in a strange fashion… well, in his standard of course. With this, he concluded: He was not usually like this; he was not the type of person who would lose his cool like that.

It was so unlike him. Then again, it was almost the same when Musashi left the team a year ago. However, unlike that time when he knew exactly _why_ he was angry, right now, he had _no idea_ what has gotten into him.

Unless it had something to do with the fucking manager going out with that fucking dread.

Hiruma dismissed the thought. It would be like saying that he _liked_ her. He shuddered at the thought.

He did _not_ like her, even remotely so! Sure he found her extremely useful, as most of the Deimon students were as dumb as trolls, but that wasn't enough for him to _like_ her! Even just thinking about it made Hiruma sick.

_Poof!_ A mini-Devilbat-sama appeared on his shoulder. It clicked its jaws.

'_Kekeke… if you really didn't like her then why did you get angry?_' it jeered.

Hiruma cringed as he told his self, "It was that fucking bastard of _all _people that she would be! She knew that he was a bastard especially to fucking fatty and she still went out with him?!"

'_But you're a bastard to Kurita too, ne?_' a small Deviba-chan appeared on his free shoulder, '_If so, then what's the difference?_'

"AH, FUCKING SHUT UP!" Hiruma lashed out at the invisible imaginary characters that taunted his mind.

This act however had a back lash as he actually shouted in public. He gained shocked looks from people, who upon seeing that he was staring at them, shrieked and ran for their dear lives.

"Che." Hiruma spat angrily.

Well, one thing was certain: he did not like Mamori going out with the fucking dread.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: I reread this chapter, and y'know, I think even though Agon-san is here… it IS envy, so, yeah. Changing the title already. Mukyaaa! Gyabo.


	3. Wrath

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews… and OMG! **Dozen**… **Dozen** really reviewed my fic?! (eyes as big as saucers) (jaw drops) (faints) By the way, I'm changing the titles since even I got the "envy" vibe from the previous chapter, and I'll be editing the second one too, since I'll change a bit of this and a bit of that… I hope you don't mind.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Wrath**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Even though he was Hiruma's best friend, along with Kurita, he could sense the growing murderous intent that Hiruma was emitting just by walking beside him.

Musashi sighed. It was one of those days.

"PMS?" he teased. Hiruma shot him a glare, as if telling him to shut up and mind his own business, and an obvious 'yes', at least, for Musashi.

Musashi picked his ear and said, "If you're that jealous then why don't you just ask Anezaki instead?"

It was the final straw on the camel's back.

The demon king flinched, his brow twitched and if it wasn't for Kurita who was 100 times stronger than Hiruma, the mature-looking Deimon kicker would've sported a new look apart from his Mohawk do. Not that he cared though. After fifteen long minutes of struggling, Hiruma finally calmed down and kicked Kurita on the side.

"I'm going first." Hiruma spat angrily, and pulled a Mossberg from inside his weapon-infested bag and slung it on his shoulder for everyone to see.

Kurita and Musashi looked at each other, the former with obvious worry and panic etched on his face and the latter an almost quiet surrender at their friend's odd behavior. The two watched the demon and followed his rather warily, just incase he would suddenly decide to throw grenades everywhere due to his "abnormal" normal rage.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Good afternoon." Mamori greeted, smiling, as she entered the clubhouse.

"Hi, Mamori-neechan." Sena greeted back while he kept Monta's soul from leaving his mortal body. Suzuna waved a bit as she tied up her idiot of a brother in chains, he wasn't getting any better these days.

"F-fugoh!" Kumosubi grunted, while the Huh-Kyoudai saluted a bit at her, for some unknown reason, "Good afternoon, Anezaki-senpai."

She smiled, and waved a bit, nodded at Musashi and Kurita's way as she went her way to her usual spot, wore her pink apron, took out rags, disinfectants, and her trusty broom. She did not notice the shifty looks that the members of Deimon Devilbats shared and the lack of something she couldn't put her finger to. Mamori continued to wipe, sweep, dust and clean, until she passed by someone's locker.

Everyone gulped.

Mamori looked up. The things inside hadn't been touched, although there was not a single swipe of dust on the surface.

'_Who didn't come?_' Mamori thought as she furrowed her brows. She looked up and felt her jaw drop. So that was why there were no clickety-clackety of a keyboard, no gum popping every ten seconds, no scent of that awful gunpowder and bullets, and not a single derogatory name-calling when he entered the room.

'_Hirum__a__-kun…?'_ she turned at Kurita's direction, but he immediately looked away. She turned her attention to Musashi who only picked his ear.

"Kurita-kun, Musashi-kun?" Mamori asked, "Where is Hiruma-kun?"

Kurita's sweat pores opened almost immediately and his knees wobbled in a fashion. He stuttered, "A-an-anou… Ma-Ma-Mamo-Mamori-san… well… you see… it… was…"

"..."

"Hiruma's got PMS today." Musashi answered as he picked his ear. Mamori raised a brow, "Ha? What are you talking about, Musashi-kun?"

Kurita nodded furiously, "Mamori-san, he was really angry…"

"About what?" Mamori asked, "I do hope it's _not _about Agon-san…"

Kurita and Musashi looked at each other, and then they gave Mamori '_the look_'; she raised a brow, "But why? He was the one who told me to meet Agon-san!"

"What?!" Kurita exclaimed, followed closely by Monta and Sena, "Whhhaaat??"

"He really did. He told me just some time ago, before our practice last Saturday." She pouted, "Seriously… don't tell me he forgot?"

"No way, Hiruma _never_ forgets things easily." Kurita and Musashi said in unison. Musashi crossed his arms, "If he could remember all 316 cards in Black Jack (1), then something as infinitesimal like that would be as easy as him chewing his sugarless gum."

"Hm… Do you guys have any idea where Hiruma-kun is?" asked Mamori. Kurita and Musashi shrugged, "If Hiruma doesn't want to be seen, then he won't be seen."

"Why is that person making things too difficult?" Mamori sighed as she took off her apron and left the room. Monta withered in despair as Mamori did so, with Sena patting him on the back.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hiruma left his lanky legs dawdling as they dangled on the edge of the rooftop. He needed some kind of space, and being with those noisy fucking brats was not going to help him… especially that fucking monkey who kept on pestering the fucking manager. That fucking manager too kept on coddling the fucking brats that even those fucking delinquent brothers were now calling her "Mamori-neesan".

"Fuck that." Hiruma grumbled as he twirled his pen with his abnormally long fingers. He raised his brow as he became aware of a certain someone's presence behind his back.

He ignored it, as usual. Seeing that fucking person's face was just going to piss him off, it was probably a good idea just ignoring that person. Probably. But there was a high risk, if he was really going to ignore that person's presence.

"How long are you going so sulk there, Hiruma-kun?"

Hiruma ignored her, as usual. His blood boiled as he felt her walking closer. He heard her sigh. He did not like it when she would do that, but fuck that, it was her damned fault why he ignored her anyway.

"Hiruma-kun." She said.

He still ignored as he felt his blood pressure rise, as he remembered her flustered face when she arrived late at their practice. That fucking dread must've brought the fucking sweets for her as a fucking gift.

"Hiruma-kun, why are you ignoring me?" she asked firmly that Hiruma could see her raising her brow and her hands on her hips.

He still ignored her; he still had not forgiven her for fucking flirting with that fucking dread. OF ALL THE FUCKING PEOPLE IN THE FUCKING DAMNED WORLD, SHE FUCKING CHOSE TO DATE THAT FUCKING BASTARD. Hiruma felt a strange constriction in his chest as he continued to ignore her. She deserved it. She definitely did.

"I don't know why you're so angry, Hiruma-kun." She said, with a twinge of annoyance and... pain?

Hiruma chose to ignore her again, as he idly watched the vast nothingness in the sky. He was not going to deal with her issues; he had had enough of her trying to act like a fucking mother to him. He needed her as their fucking manager, not as a meddling coddling fucking mother. He popped his gum.

He heard her sigh.

"Fine, continue ignoring me." She said with a tone of surrender in her voice, "I'm not going to convince you or anything, if you think that I'm dating Agon-san, fine. We can't have the captain slack off from practice."

Hiruma's face blanked, and so did his mind. Anezaki Mamori, the fiery girl who clashed heads with him was surrendering? The only girl who he had laid his eyes on as his fucking equal was surrendering a fight? He heard footsteps moving away from him and for the first time in his encounter with girls… he felt fucking disappointed.

However, he could not let anyone know that he was. After all, he was the Demonic King, Commander from Hell, and Shadow Master of Deimon, he could not get disappointed and all gloomy just because of a fucking girl.

The same fucking girl who chose that fucking dread over him. The same fucking girl who chose even that fucking shrimp over him. That same fucking girl who would unknowingly make him smile. That same fucking girl who he thought he knew would never leave him. That same fucking girl who wasn't afraid of him. At all.

His face contorted as he discreetly remembered her happy face as she arrived late. It was the same day that the idiot's sister and the fucking shrimp saw them together.

"Fuck that, you fucking manager." Hiruma hissed, "You don't have any right telling me what I'm supposed to do, fucking manager."

This was what he hated with girls. He could not kill them, he could not hurt them, he could not even fucking point a Mossberg at their temples. He could not even shout at them.

Goddamned. Fuck it all.

"Why is that?" The hairs on the back of Hiruma's neck raised as he heard steps coming from behind. "Why? Because I was late? Because I wasn't doing my job?"

Hiruma sneered in disgust. Who was she playing with?

"Or was it because I was out with Agon-san?" she asked with almost what seemed to be suppressed rage.

"You fucking got it right, you fucking manager!" Hiruma turned his head at her and forced a toothy demonic grin at her direction. "You get a fucking prize!"

"Cut the crap, Hiruma-kun." Mamori pursed her lips as her eyes darted at his own. "Weren't you the one who told me to go?"

"You fucking manager! What the fuck are you blabbering about?" Hiruma scowled. Never in his fucking life would he ask her to go out with that fucking dread!

"What? You told me! You told me!" she shouted at him. Hiruma raised his brow at her, "Shut the fuck up, fucking manager! Do you think I'm that stupid to ask you to go out with that fucking dread?!"

She darted a glare at him, "Hiruma-kun, you told me to set an arrangement!"

"What fucking arrangement are you talking about?!" Hiruma lashed out at her. Mamori's brows furrowed, "Arrangement! Hiruma-kun! Arrangement! You asked me to make an arrangement for a practice game!"

"…"

Hiruma froze, '_No fucking way._'

Crossing her arms, Mamori pouted, "You told me to make an arrangement with Shinryuuji Nagas for a practice game, a week before the next match! And besides, it wasn't only Agon-san who was there, Unsui-san was there too!"

Birds flew and chirped.

"Fucking manager." Said Hiruma.

"What?" Mamori asked with irritation. Hiruma leered as he stood up, "I still haven't forgiven you for dating those fucking twins."

"What?! Do I need your forgiveness or something like that?!" Mamori shrieked, "And… it WAS NOT A DATE! IT WASN'T!"

Hiruma popped his gum, "Do you have the data arranged for the next match?"

Mamori nodded. Hiruma shrugged as he walked towards the door, "Give me a copy of all the players' files, their plays, fumbles, throws, formations, everything… all of them this afternoon."

He did not _dare_ look at her face. Goddamned fucking shit. And he was going to have migraine, sooner or later. It would be better to ignore whatever happened, or else it would be very awkward to work in their office.

Goddamned those stupid first years. He was going to deal with them later for causing this fucking problem.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Ya-Ha! Finished Chapter 3! Yatta! Yatta! I hope you liked 'em! Kiss! Hug! MWAH! Please enjoy! Whoa… I barely made it. Whew.

(1) 316 cards in Black Jack – if I'm wrong with the numbers, please PM me. I don't play Black Jack and I only guessed. (laughs)

Btw... POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 258 OF ES21... o.0 PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED.

Hiruma is DOWN. . I hate you, Gaou. I heard it from a friend... Nooooooo...


	4. Lust

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! (hearts to all) I honestly don't know how I'm going to pull of "lust" but I'll try, and hopefully I could get them right. (sigh)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Lust**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

He grunted. Birds chirped as they sat on the dead trees' branches, jumping and making noise in the fine morning.

He grunted again. People walked, chatting about school, careers, the next television program, the newest sitcom, the new season of an anime, new releases of some goddamned boy band. A girl giggled as she recounted her date with her friend.

He twitched his brow and his pointed ears wiggled as the unknown girl laughed.

"Yeah, well… he's really good looking, that guy." She said, "It's such a shame though as I think he has a small…" she whispered something in her friend's ear. Her friend looked at her with a surprised look on her face, and they giggled.

Hiruma had an idea of what that girl told her friend, but it wasn't his business. Or maybe it was, after all, it had been such a while since he last updated his "Devil's Handbook". He pulled out his said useful tool and was about to scribble on the information he had heard…

"Good morning, Hiruma-kun."

Hiruma almost stopped on his tracks with a scowl on his face. What a way to start his day. Nevertheless, that did not matter as long as he ignored her. Her and that ridiculous strawberry cologne – or was it her shampoo – that he would usually smell whenever she was around… her and her constant pestering on how he should be… ah, fuck that.

Just ignore her and she'll be gone.

"Hiruma-kun?"

Ah. Damn. Ignore.

Mamori continued to talk to him, although he was still ignoring her. Hiruma would not grunt, nod, or even groan as she continued to bother him; it was better that way. Hopefully she would get the hint.

"Hiruma-kun." She said, stepping before Hiruma. His thin brows twitched.

Couldn't she get it, or was she ignoring it all together?

"_Hiruma-kun_." She said more forcefully. With an apparent scowl on his face, he grunted, "If you have anything important to say, you could fucking wait until practice."

"I couldn't attend practice today." She said, causing Hiruma to stop walking; Mamori looked back, "Hiruma-kun?"

"What did you say?"

"Oh. I couldn't participate in the practice later." Mamori repeated the thought. Hiruma growled, "What the fuck?! You're the fucking manager, you're _not_ supposed to be late nor be absent!"

"I told you, I couldn't go. I have important things to do." She replied.

Hiruma suppressed a frown, "More important than the practice?!"

"Yes." She replied plainly.

"More important than the team?"

"… Yes." She replied once more.

"More important than…" Hiruma stopped. "Fuck that. Do whatever you want, I don't care."

"Fine, I'll really do whatever I want."

He watched as she left his side, hurriedly walking away. He almost felt himself frown. He then remembered what he almost asked her earlier.

'_More important than me…_' Hiruma huffed, '_What the fuck am I thinking?!_'

"Fuck that." He snapped, "Must be the heat."

Moments later, it rained. Hiruma groaned, he did not own any umbrella and he did not bring his jacket with him. Pulling out his trusty phone, he dialed.

"Oi, bring one unit here. It's damn raining like fucking cats and dogs!" Hiruma said right after the other line picked up, and immediately hung up the phone. Of all the times that he could forget his jacket, why did it have to be today?

He walked briskly, putting his bag over his drenched head the rain continued pouring over the city. Moments later, Habashira arrived.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Hm."

Hiruma wrinkled his nose as he held back a sneeze. He had a reputation in school, and sneezing would definitely poke a hole in his well-known image as the Shadow King of Deimon. Hiruma cursed mentally as he remembered that he only got soaked in the rain for a short period that morning… and now he got a cold.

"Fuck." He cursed again.

"Stop cursing, Hiruma-kun." He didn't even need to look who it was.

"I thought you weren't going to show up you ass here today." Hiruma replied, "Change of heart?"

She sat on her seat, "No. I'm attending classes, Hiruma-kun, unlike you who seem to be only present at school because of the American football team…"

Hiruma became silent, only for a little while. He broke out with a toothy demonic grin, "Oh! You got it right, fucking manager!"

Mamori shook her head for a while and said, "Do I get a prize?"

"Nope. Don't have enough funds." Hiruma leered.

After that, they fell in a deafening silence up to the point that everyone in their class had refused to speak. Not even the teacher who just came in.

Hiruma didn't need to look behind him. He did not want to imagine what she looked like either. Actually, he'd rather not think about it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hiruma went to the clubhouse earlier than usual; when he entered the room, there weren't anyone else aside from him. He shrugged as he remembered that Mamori would usually come with him when he goes to the clubhouse. He would give an excuse to his self, saying that them going together was just a coincidence or inevitable since they were classmates.

Yeah, riiigghht.

Hiruma plopped on his usual seat and took out his invaluable laptop, which contained equally invaluable information about their American football opponents, teams, and his hacking tools. He grunted every now and then, typing on his keyboards as if there was no tomorrow.

It was then that he started to see his laptop… become two laptops. Wait, did he have four legs?! Hiruma rubbed his eyes, and found that – thankfully – he only had two legs, a left and a right, and – unfortunately – only one laptop sat on his lap.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hiruma sat on the field's sidelines, with his laptop perched happily on his lap. He continued to type, although for some odd reasons, he was feeling rather… _hot_. He ignored the strange feeling and continued to type away.

Minutes passed and the strange urge that was building inside him was becoming more and more active as he felt himself sweat for some unknown reason. When he reached for his Mossberg, which he thought he placed beside him, he grabbed something… soft and warm. Hiruma ignored it, and continued to pat for his weapon only to be disappointed in the fact that all he could touch was something like skin – or flesh – whatever it was.

Irritated, he turned his head to his side under the pretense that he would spot his firearm. However to his great surprise, his gun was nowhere in sight and he was _groping_ a girl's leg. More importantly, he was groping Mamori's leg.

His jaws dropped and he was immobilized by shock.

"Hello, Hiruma-kun." Mamori smiled at him. She didn't even seem to mind the fact that he had his hand touching her leg!

'_WHAT THE FUCK?!_' was what Hiruma wanted to say, but even his ability to speech was rendered useless as Mamori grabbed his hand and made his touch her… her…

Snapping out of it, Hiruma pulled away his hand from her so soft… soft… soft… Hiruma shook his head and stood up. He pointed an accusing finger at Mamori, "You fucking manager! What's gotten into you?!"

"Me?" Mamori looked at him with a worried face, "What are you talking about, Hiruma-kun? Why are you acting like that-", she walked closer to him, causing Hiruma to take steps backward, "- don't you –".

One more step caused Hiruma to fall on his back, his arms outstretched. Mamori hovered him, "Don't you _want_ me, Hiruma-kun?" she whispered on his ear and blew air. For some odd reason, Hiruma felt shivers run down his spine.

A thought dawned in his head and he smirked, "Fine, have it your fucking way."

With that, he pulled Mamori's collar and crashed his lips with hers. She immediately gave way for him and her hands wrapped around his neck, as if they belonged there. He rolled over so that he was on top, as they continued to wrestle with their tongues.

Hiruma suppressed a moan as she pulled his hair a bit and nipped his ear. Goddamn. This girl knew what she was doing… but he wasn't going to lose. He hated losing. He wasn't going to let her do what she wants. His hungry mouth devoured hers in a heady manner, as she began to struggle underneath his pressure.

Hiruma had to admit though, she was better than he expected her. She was continually struggling to take control, but he would always bite her tongue or her lip.

Their heated kisses would only stop for seconds, as they would try to catch their breaths. Hiruma now knew why he was feeling rather hot earlier. Now he knew.

It was then that he found her hands undoing his pants. Hiruma grinned maliciously.

Hiruma pushed her hands upward as he continued to ravish her mouth. He pinned them on the ground, using only one hand. She continued to struggle, but Hiruma could see in her eyes that she was desperate… desperate for contact, desperate for skin, desperate for something… and he was the same.

He had let his desires get the better of him this time but did not care. Fuck everything; he was going to continue doing this until the end.

Until the end…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hiruma fell with a _thud_.

His head was spinning, and he was on the floor, sweating. He closed his eyes, wondering why he was on the floor. The last thing he remembered was… was… What was it?

Sneeze.

"Ah… fuck." He swore groggily, followed closely by another sickening sneeze.

His cold grew worse. Now all he wanted was to go the fuck home. Now he knew why he was feeling hot.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: I'm sorry but I just can't… do a Lust properly… unless I write Hiruma in his alternate-OOC-hormonal-self. Hopefully this isn't Rated **M **yet.

It's official. I couldn't even take a peek at the newest chapter of ES21. Damn. Damn. Although I'm already spoiled and all, I couldn't make myself read it! It's… it's… it's too painful. (cries off to the bathroom)

**SPOILER:**

ZOMFG. Right now, I love Inagaki-sensei and Murata-sensei! At least now, although I'm still worried, at least not that much. Cause, y'know, Hiruma smirked.


	5. Sloth

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Ya-Ha, everyone! I hope y'all liked the previous one! And now I present…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Sloth**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"What?" Mamori exclaimed as Kurita informed the Devilbats of Hiruma's current condition. "B-but… why didn't he tell anyone?!"

Musashi replied, "You know how he is. We had to _drag_ him to his home just to get him to rest."

"W-wait, how about our practices?" asked Sena. Monta nodded, "Yeah. Hiruma-senpai is the only one who knows how to pass…"

"I'll call him." Mamori said.

"He won't pick up." Musashi replied, "Kurita and I had been calling him today, and he hasn't picked it up."

"B-but…" Mamori paled, "What if Hiruma-kun is in danger?"

The whole Deimon Devilbats gave her dubious faces and said in unison, "No way."

"But then… what happened to him?" Mamori said thoughtfully. She knew that Hiruma couldn't be in any kind of danger, as long as he's outside the football field.

Everyone went silent. Just then a phone rang; everyone brought out their phones. It was Mamori's. They eyed her as she furrowed her brows.

She answered her phone.

"Hello?" she said, "Haba… shira-san?"

At first, she had a surprised look in her face, then a look of worry, and then, her brow twitched and became full-blown brow-raising marathon. A throbbing reddish vein popped on her temples, and an odd murderous intent flushed on her face; with a beep, she hung the phone.

"T-that idiot!" she burst out as she took an umbrella. Kurita asked as she ran to the door, "Where are you going, Mamori-san?"

She did not seem to hear him though, as she opened her umbrella and stormed outside under the pouring rain. The chestnut boy looked over at Musashi, who only shrugged.

"Wh-what if…" Monta started.

Kuroki commented, "Here it comes! Monkey wisdom!"

"No, it's monkey idiocy." Toganou corrected him.

"Shaddap!" Monta shouted at them, "Do you think she'll murder Hiruma-senpai?"

"…" Everyone went silent again. Sena said, "Don't say things like that, Monta…"

There were times that monkeys get it right after all.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The wind lashed heavily and the downpour continued, but it did not hamper Mamori's spirit as she trudged her way to the school gates. Her vision blurred a bit, but it did not matter as the unmistakable silhouette of the long-armed once-line backer of Zokugaku stood before her.

"Is it all right?" Mamori asked, "Won't Megu-san get angry?"

Havashira replied, "She'll get angrier if I didn't tell ya'."

"Um." Mamori nodded as she rode on the bike. "Anou… Habashira-san…?"

"Wha?" he roughly answered back.

If it were a normal human being, she or he would have been threatened by Habashira's intonation and facial expression. Habashira was not surprised that much though, after all, from what he heard from his trusted minions, she was the first girl ever to clash heads with the feared demon.

"Not to be too much pain in the neck, but, could you please use a helmet?" said Mamori "It's not all right, what if we suddenly crashed…?"

"Ah, fuck." Habashira spat as he took out two headgears, "You're just like he said."

"Hn?"

"Hold tight, Deimon's manager." He hissed as the motor roared.

Mamori wondered whether it was just the wind, but she thought she heard Habashira say something like '_let's just hope that demon won't know this…_'

She did not have the time to ask, as the wheels spun like crazy despite the already flooding grounds, and with Mamori's silent scream, they rolled.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hiruma rolled on his king-sized bed and covered his self with a woolen blanket. Maybe he should have turned off the air conditioner before he went to sleep… then again he could not have done so as those two fucking bastards practically chained him down yesterday. Albeit a little hazy, he could still remember Kurita's worried face and Musashi's unimpressed look as they barged in his room; they _forced_ him to drink some kind of fucking disgusting medicine. If he were not weakened because of that fucking cold, he would have at least made five fucking holes on each side of their heads.

He pulled out a Mossberg from inside his blanket.

Strange. His hand felt lighter.

Hiruma carelessly tossed the firearm and looked at his wrists. The chains were gone. It was just then that he noticed that the AC was turned off. He raised a brow as he contemplated on when those two took them off, and whether they put on a timer on the AC or not.

Ah, fuck that.

They probably did that when he was asleep or something like that. In any case, he did not feel like going anywhere at the moment. Not even at practice.

Even if he went there, he would be as useless as a fucking wilt vegetable. He would not be able to pass, he would not be able to fire even a single shot… his current state couldn't handle the recoil even of that of a .45 pistol. Shouting would have been a good option, if only his nose was not all clogged up because of his fucking cold.

He would not even dare speak. He would rather not hear what became of his zealously fearsome demonic voice once he had a damn cold. He didn't answer the phone because of this cold-infested "mockable" voice… maybe he should send an SMS… A feeling of nausea, however, drowned him into dizziness and migraines as he tried to stand up. He slumped back to bed as he felt his head almost crack in two.

It's official. He couldn't do anything right now.

"Ah fuck. Useless legs." He cursed as he spread out his arms.

_Creeeaaaakkk…_

Was that the door, or was it just his imagination? After all, it had been such a long time since he had actually experienced catching a cold.

'Sleepy…' he muttered in the air, yawning. He did not have to drink any kinds of medicine that those fucking two gave him, as he was sure as hell that this headache will go away soon, all he needed to do was to wait. But, what should he do while he waits? His phone was too far away from him and if he tried to stand up, he'll feel nauseated again.

He stared at the ceiling, wondering what the rest of Deimon were doing right now. Ah fuck that, he'll know if they had been practicing or not! And speaking of practice, maybe he should – just as he tried to sit up, his head felt heavy and he could not get out of bed.

He scowled. As much as he was sleepy, as long as he didn't know what was happening with the team, he just couldn't sleep!

He tried to move his hand to reach that goddamned mobile phone, but to no avail. It seemed like his hand was feeling tired, and forcing it while he had this massive headache and nauseated stomach was not a viable option. He stared at the ceiling once more, even if he was a bit drowsy. Well, that fucking drunkard's there, and that fucking manager… and he doubted if Musashi would let his kick rot that much, and Kurita too…

Now that he thought about it, maybe there was nothing to worry about, maybe. Yeah, that's right, sleep. Maybe he should sleep for a while. After all, he needed to rest too… every… once… in… Hiruma shivered as cool breeze blew in his ears.

'_Is it just me, or did the AC turn on…? Wait… did… I… turn… it…_' he yawned again. '_Sleepy…_'

'_That's right… Must… sleep…_' Hiruma muttered as he finally gave himself a deep slumber, not noticing a certain chestnut haired girl close his room's door quietly.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Click.

"Why'd ya lock that?" Habashira growled, "It's not like people would suddenly burst in, rayt?"

Mamori nodded, "Yeah, but… it's better to be more careful. He didn't even notice me opening the door. I guess he needs some slack too, he's been pushing himself quite lately… eh? What's so funny?" she pouted as Habashira sniggered. The Zokugaku linebacker grinned, "That bastard…! So that's why… Hehehehe."

"About what?" Mamori raised a brow.

The chameleon man did not answer her – or rather had no time to answer her even if he wanted to. Megu, the Zokugaku Chameleons Amefuto manager, had just arrived, wielding her trusty bokuto; she stomped her way to Habashira. Mamori blinked as Megu told Habashira that he'll have to carry the bike with Megu and Mamori riding it.

"Eh??!" Mamori and Habashira said in unison. Mamori reasoned, "Megu-san, isn't that tad too much? I mean, I could go back even without-"

"Of course not, Anezaki." Megu said, swinging her bokuto over her shoulder, "That bastard Hi… (cough) I mean, if Rui brought you here, he should be the one who'll take you back to Deimon. Right, Rui?"

"…" Habashira paled.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Major OOC fic? Hm… I guess I just can't write Hiruma as the lazy type of guy. (le sigh)

I don't know when the next update would be since my mother had suddenly decided to bring the PC downstairs, and since I would need an extension cord to be able to use it, the percentage that I could be able to use the PC is… nil. Not to mention that she's going to take off some wires. DAMN. .

Anyway, I'm having a major writer's block at the moment, although it's probably because of my short attention span. The connection? I've been into Katekyo Hitman Reborn lately and I guess it sort of messed up with my ES21 mind.

Because of that… tan-ta-ta-tan! POLL!

What would be associated with **GREED**? Money, power, attention, affection, or all of the above?

**SPOILER:** (259th)

Can I say I love Inagaki-sensei and Murata-sensei again? MAJOR SQUEEAGE! And Hiruma? I still love you, and KYYYAAA!!! Mamo-nee is the one looking after Hiruma-sama! Can I say YA-HA?! Anyway, go Sena! I know you can do it! This chapter has definitely brightened up my day!


	6. Greed

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Almost done! Ya-Ha! Do you guys know what's the real color of Hiruma's eyes? Just asking, cause I've seen blue, green, and brown/black/gray. (gray because of that sidestory of Hiruma's when he was a kid… it was gray, right?)

Adding also: Rating changed due to chapter 4.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**GREED**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tiny wisps of light barely passed through the thick curtains, colloids of dusts and its likes floated in the cold morning. He could hear the dripping of the faucet from where he laid… did someone come, or rather, broke in?

Nah. No one was _that_ stupid to break in Hiruma Youichi's room.

He ran his hand on his hair, making it messier than it was supposed to be, not that he cared. He rolled off his bed and landed on the floor with a soft _thud_.

"Fucking morning." Hiruma greeted himself, blinking his eyes of slits as they adjusted in the darkness of the room. He cursed once more as he staggeringly stood up from his disgraceful fall… well, not that he had any grace though.

Even with his eyes closed, Hiruma walked to the kitchen without bumping into one of the corners of his room, not even tapping on the walls for a guide. After all, he had been living alone in this hotel for how many years. He then heard again the rushing of water.

Some fucking bastard had actually _dared_ to break in.

Pulling out his M98, Hiruma loaded it with bullets and was about to fire when he heard a voice. More importantly, a girl's voice.

"-that guy, really. He actually eats this stuff? No wonder he got a cold! And he thinks he could do everything…"

Hiruma did not dare believe his elf-like ears. It couldn't be _her_ of all the fucking people who would barge into somebody else's room… right?

His eyes narrowed more, if it was even possible.

'_Well, there __i__s only one way to find out._' He said to himself as he silently walked to the cabinet, just beside the sink. The scent of strawberries filled the air and his ears wiggled. He stepped out of the shadows to confront the fucking girl.

"Breaking and entering, trespassing, and attempted theft." Hiruma said coolly as he swung his trusty M98 over his broad shoulder, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Fucking manager, did I rub on you that much?"

The chestnut haired girl, however, did not seem mildly surprised, and no hint of fear resided on her cerulean eyes. She placed her hands on her hips, "What a fine way to greet me, Hiruma-kun."

"I get to fucking greet you in any fucking way I want." Hiruma replied. With a grin, he added, "Switching careers?"

Mamori gave him a questioning look. It was not that she did not understand what he said. It was more like she dared him to speak.

"The discipline committee officer was caught, red-handed, as she broke into the Devil's Cradle." His grin grew wider, "So what should be the case? Trespassing? Breaking? Theft? Robbery?"

Mamori glared at him as she arched her brows. Although he woke up with a bad start, seeing her get mad about something only he could do, seemed to liven up day. But he could not let her know that. Yet.

He walked past her and went on his way to the kitchen. Half-way to his destination, however, he stopped as Mamori said, "It's empty."

"Eh?" he raised a questioning brow at her, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The fridge." Mamori said calmly as she continued her cleaning activity on the sink: washing the dishes, "I took them out. Really, how were you able to survive with expired food, Hiruma-kun?"

"They're not fucking expired. Just outta date." He snarled, "Besides, who are you to take out my food?"

She raised a brow at him, "Well, I am no one really important to Hiruma-kun. However… as team manager, I should look after the team, don't you think so?"

"Your point?"

"Hiruma-kun, you're part of the team. You're not a one-man show, really." She continued washing the dishes, "And please don't argue about you being the captain and that you don't need help whatsoever…" she looked at him, "Just how many times have you been injured?"

Hiruma flinched at her tone. It was like she was telling him to shut up, which he wouldn't, as he was the owner of the frickin' house, "Who the fuck gave you the authority to suddenly walk in to my house? I give a rat's ass if you barged into somebody else's house-" Mamori cringed, "-but you trespassed _mine_. Hear? _Mine_."

"Hiruma-kun, I did not take anything from you." She replied, "Besides, I have keys to this place, so I'm not really breaking in."

"You didn't answer my question. Who's the fucking asshole who gave you authority to enter my fucking room."

It was not a question, nor was it a request. It was a demand.

"No one…" she began to wipe them clean with a dry towel. Hiruma snarled, causing Mamori to sigh, "Fine. I'll tell you." She wiped her wet hands with her pink apron, "Musashi-kun and Kurita-kun asked me if I could come by here while you were sick."

"Those fucking idiots…" Hiruma scowled, he turned his eyes once more to his manager, "And what the fuck were you doing while you were here?"

"Who do you think made that gruel you ate while you were whimpering because of high fever?" she smiled, as if teasing the demon.

"I don't fucking whimper, you fucking manager." Hiruma scowled, "Only fucking sissies do that… And don't expect me to be all mushy and nice and teaching the world how to take care of bunnies and ponies and promote world peace the next time we meet just because you took custody of me for a week."

"That would be a very horrifying scene." Mamori giggled as she took off her apron. Hiruma raised a brow as she stared at him, "You…" she reached her hands at his face. Hiruma instinctively took a step backward. She pouted, "I'll just check if you're fine. You still look flustered. I'll check the temperature later, after you eat."

"You're not my mother." He said.

"And I don't want to be." She replied, "I don't want to imagine…"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hiruma ran over his notes once more: the position of the quarterback… the running back must… and linemen will… if this… and after that, this must… and after that it's all done. He stared at his desk, he began scheming once more right after he was already fine to go to school, according to a certain girl who would ask Musashi and Kurita's help to tie him up if she had to.

"That fucking manager…" Hiruma spat. If only she was not a girl, he would have shot her more than any recoil he could handle.

However, he still managed to give a smirk.

So she was the one who kept on coming every day, before school and after dismissal, the one who kept on cooking for him, the one who cleaned his room, the one who would check if he was still alive or not, the one who, as much as he hated it, took care of him while he was unconscious.

Whether he likes it or he likes it, the short time that she spent on taking care of him was etching a mark on his Devil's Handbook.

As he thought about it, he couldn't let that fucking shrimp take her… that idiot's sister should do something, quick. That fucking monkey doesn't stand a chance… more like, snowball's chance in a fiery hell.

He wanted her all by himself.

Now… if he could only find a way to get sick again.

"Hiruma-kun?"

Ah. It's her.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked back. The fucking manager replied, "Uhm… Hiruma-kun?"

"What?" he frowned, "You already have my fucking attention."

"C-could… could I…"

"Just fucking spit it out already!"

"I… I have something to ask you…" She said.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Hi-Hiruma-Hiruma-kun! Stop that!" Mamori groaned again, "It's… it's not… ah! _Hiruma-kun_!"

The devil laughed as he pulled it out once more. The look on her face could be extremely satisfying for a normal person, but he wasn't normal. He wanted to do it again and again, until she'd finally be fed up on the things that he's doing.

"Hiruma-kun!" she hissed, as she tugged his arm, "That's… that's…"

He grinned as he turned his head to her, "Invasion of privacy?"

"Yes, it _is._" She glared at him.

"Kekekeke." Hiruma laughed, "Weren't you the one who asked me to do something…?"

"I did, but not like _this_." She whispered, "It feels… wrong… and…"

"Awkward? Shameful? Perverted?(1)" Hiruma asked, grinning like mad as worry etched on the girl's face, "Kekeke. The more we do it, the more you'll get used to it."

"_I can't_." she slapped his arm, "I'm still part of the Discipline Committee, Hiruma-kun."

"Then why are you here? Doing it with me?" he suppressed a maniacal laugh, as he knew that the fucking manager would rather be caught dead than to be caught red-handed in this act that he sort of forced her into.

Pink tinged her pale cheeks as she blubbered, "Well… I… anou… well…"

Hiruma's grin widened as he stared on her flustered and confused look; it was probably the look on his face that gave it away, as Mamori slapped him on the arm. Hard.

"Jerk." She hissed, "I'm going home."

"Fucking manager, come back here!" Hiruma gritted his teeth as he grabbed his manager by the arm and pulled her back with him, "You idiot, if they saw you here, they're going to fucking blow your brains out."

Mamori pushed his hand away, "But this is _wrong_!"

"In what sense?" Hiruma tapped her on the forehead with the thing he pulled out before. The Devil's Handbook.

"_That_. That thing, that's wrong!" She argued again pointing to his threat book, "I only told you to help me find a means to get more club funds, not more slaves for you! An-ff!"

Mamori was not able to finish what she was going to say as Hiruma covered her mouth with his large hand without warning and pulled her near to him. Some men in black walked over to their direction, almost passing by the small alley where the two hid. When the coast was clear, Hiruma hit Mamori on the head.

"Have those fucking idiots rubbed off on you that much?" Hiruma snarled, "You're too noisy, fucking manager. Didn't you think that they'll hear your screech?"

"I… I'm sorry…" Mamori pouted, but immediately looked up at him, "Wait, why should I apologize?!"

"I didn't say you should, you apologized on your own." He shrugged. A grin broke on his face as a black car parked near their hiding place, "Kekekeke! The fucking wig's here."

'_Fu… wig?!_' Mamori raised a brow at his sudden outburst, "What are you talking about, Hiruma-kun?"

"Kekekeke…" Hiruma leered. He stretched his hand at Mamori, as if telling her to place something on it, "Did you bring with you the phone, fucking manager?"

"Of course I did." She haughtily said, dumping the phone on Hiruma's palm, "What're you going to do with a phone anyway?"

"You'll see. Kekekeke." Hiruma grabbed her hand with his right after he placed his Devil's Handbook on his back pocket, and played with the phone with the other. They walked towards the car.

The man inside had just went out of the car, and paled as soon as he saw Hiruma's shadow. The man looked back, and horror spread on his face.

"Hello, fucking wig!" Hiruma greeted, faking a cheerful face as he dragged Mamori along with him. Shock probably left the other man speechless as Hiruma brought out the phone that Mamori handed him earlier. With a demonic smirk, Hiruma jeered on the old man, "If I send this picture of you, ah, doing this, to the other stockholders of your company…"

"I… I'm not afraid of y-you!" the old man said, although it was obvious that he was saying the opposite, his entire body were sweaty, his legs were trembling, and Mamori had a passing thought that the man had peed on his pants.

"Oh? Is that so?" Hiruma's insane grin grew wider, "So… should I send this to… your wife?"

The man's eyes became as large as saucers and his jaws dropped, "PLEASE! SPARE MEEEE!!! NOT MY WIFEEEE!!!" The man began shouting in hysteria and shaking in terror before the demon of Deimon.

Hiruma felt her hand gripping on his arm harder, but he did not care. What was important at that moment was the power that he felt over other people, the power of his Devil's Handbook was enormous that he even has a horde of slaves in America.

"Kekeke. If you don't want me to send this to your wife…"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

They walked in awkward silence as Mamori refused to speak. Hiruma guessed it was because she was not that used with him using it on older and more powerful people, which was kind of strange as she had already seen him using the Devil's Handbook more than just once on older and more powerful people.

"And what was the point of you taking me there…?" she silently asked. Hiruma looked at her from the corner of his eye and grinned, "So that I won't take things too far. Kekekeke."

Mamori frowned, "Liar."

"Accusing me?" he looked back at her.

"Yes, because it's true." She looked disappointed. Fuck. He hated it when she had that look on her face.

"Live with it, fucking manager." He shrugged.

"Hiruma-kun…"

"What now?" he raised a brow, "Don't tell me you're quitting just because of that?"

"Hiruma-kun… is there anything much more important than power… or money… or winning?" she asked him. Hiruma rolled his eyes.

This conversation again. The last time they had this was after Hiruma decided that the fucking baldy's not part of the starters.

"Of course. I'm such a fuckingly greedy person who wants to win _everything_." He answered.

Mamori looked away from him, but he didn't. He did not lie, nor did he tell the truth. Maybe it was something in between, or something like that.

"I'm going home." She said, clutching her bag. Hiruma rolled his eyes once more, "Sure thing."

"Um." She nodded.

"Just don't you dare not show up for tomorrow's practice." He warned her.

"Um." She nodded again, just before she turned her back on him. For some reason, Hiruma felt a knot on his stomach as he watched her go.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Hm… I'm not exactly sure if I got greed correctly.

I just learned that "hentai" doesn't always mean "NC-17" stuff. (blinks) Yeassshh… I read so in Nodame Cantabile… as Nodame-chan was described by Chiaki as "hentai", which also meant "weird". (blinks)

**Me**: Did I just read two Juumonji-related reviews here? Eeehhh? What?

**Juumonji**: Did I just read two me-related reviews?! What?!

**Mikuru**: That's because you're awesome Juumonji-kun.

**Juumonji**: S-shut up.

**Me**: Kya! Juumonji-kun just blushed!

**Juumonji**: I didn't!

**Me and Mikuru**: Kyyyaa!

**Me, Juumonji and Mikuru**: Minna-san, gomene… but "**Sweet, Sweet Revenge**" is already completed.


	7. Pride

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Ya-Ha, everyone! This is the last and the shortest of the sins!fic that I'm doing, so yeah… it's not the best amongst the lot, so you don't like it, please ignore. Kekekeke. BTW, major OOC coming up. Kekeke. And…! I'll be turning this back to rated "**T**" because I'm such a bad person.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**PRIDE**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_"I'm going home." She said, clutching her bag. Hiruma rolled his eyes once more, "Sure thing."_

_"Um." She nodded._

_"Just don't you dare not show up for tomorrow's practice." He warned her._

_"Um." She nodded again, just before she turned her back on him. For some reason, Hiruma felt a knot on his stomach as he watched her go. _

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hiruma watched her go. Even though her shadow only showed her shape, the way she walked against the wind like some goddamned 50's fucking romance movie leading lady was a little let down. Okay, so he admitted that it was kind of so-so, but still, it was Anezaki Mamori, not some fucking third rate actress clad in nothing but satin cocktail dress.

Damn. That fucking drunkard's favorite television shows were screwing up his mind. Fuck.

Hiruma turned his back on the girl's retreating figure. Shrugging, he thought that it was not like he planned, but he knew he was bound to screw up on it every single fucking time he would like to tell her about _it_.

He couldn't tell her anything, he couldn't show her anything, he couldn't let her feel anything aside from those concerning the captain-team manager relationship they were currently in.

This was the closest they could ever have. A team captain-team manager relationship, that is.

'_Acquaintances, maybe. Friends? Hardly. Close friends? Fat chance. __Secretly in love? Are you doing crack? Enemy by day, l__overs__ by night__? Go to fucking hell_.' He spat just before he chewed another piece of his yellow sugarless gum.

But he had to be honest even for some time. The last one was a good idea.

'_But that'__s not the point,_' Hiruma thought as him and his lanky legs dawdled around the shopping district, looking for new slaves, '_it's not like I can't._'

He could see his reflection from the window of a pet shop. Woofs, howls, and meows could be heard outside even amidst the honking of the cars, and people chatting up each other. Raising a brow, Hiruma continued to stare at the pet store.

His slits for eyes darted across the window and saw a small white bunny. A snow bunny, maybe. He wondered what would that fucking manager do if he'd suddenly pop outside her house and give this fucking cutesy (gag) rabbit to her…

"Excuse me sir? Would you like to buy Winkle?" one of the saleslady asked. It seemed like she left the store to ask him about the rabbit.

"…" Hiruma turned to her and grinned, "What would you do with a ten gallon banana-chocolate ice cream?"

The girl paled and screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw Hiruma's face. And fainted.

The demon raised a brow as the people stared at the scene; those who caught Hiruma's eyes immediately looked away and walked – no, ran – as fast as they could, just to get away from the man who had enslaved them. He shrugged. Girls like her did not interest Hiruma.

He pulled out his phone and dialed "1".

_Riiinnnngggg…._

'Hello?' the other line picked up. Hiruma spoke, "You fucking manager. Don't you dare skip practice tomorrow just because-"

'I know, I know. I won't be absent-' she replied, '-besides, I can't let you run the school that easily!'

Hiruma sneered, "Oh really? Then why did your fucking fat face-"

'Who're you calling fat face?!'

"-fucking fat face pout just because of what I did earlier?"

'Because it was _wrong_.'

"Whatever you say, fucking manager." Hiruma jeered and fell silent, "…"

'…'

"…"

Mamori spoke on the other line, 'Hiruma-kun…? Are you still there?'

"Aneza-Fucking manager." Hiruma rolled his eyes. He just couldn't do it.

'I don't really like you calling me like that but what do you want?' she replied. Hiruma took a deep breath. It was now or never. After all, he had to chew up a lot of his pride just to ask this one silly question.

A loud horn boomed in the air.

Hiruma gulped as he asked, "… Fucking manager, are… you free on Saturday?"

He almost swore more than 20 kinds of profane words right after he asked the question as he didn't know what was worse, asking a fucking girl out, or giving her a rabbit. Hiruma wanted to bang his head on the nearby post.

'Eh?'

Hiruma raised a brow, "So… are you?"

'… pardon?' Asked Mamori, 'I wasn't able to hear what you were saying earlier, the horning was really loud…'

"Fuck." Hiruma cursed, not noticing that Mamori was still on the line.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"… did you call just to insult me?" a very annoyed Mamori asked as she twirled her pen with her fingers, "Hello…? Hiruma-kun? Are you still there?"

She was sitting on her chair, doing her assignments and notes; it had been five minutes since Hiruma called her, and it was a… surprise, both good and bad, since all Hiruma did was curse her.

She did nothing wrong, and yet he cursed her? The nerve of that guy, really! Placing the phone on the table, Mamori said, "Hiruma-kun, I'll just take something…"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!**

Mamori literally jumped from her seat as the speaker roared. An explosion seemed to happen on the other line. Mamori immediately took the phone, "Hiruma-kun! Are you alright?!"

'_bbbeeeeeeeeeeeeppp…_' the line was cut off.

A sudden surge of worry flooded Mamori's thoughts, as the idea of a bloody and injured Hiruma deeply concerned her. She would _never, ever_ want Hiruma to be injured!

_Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggggggg_

Her phone rang again, and with her trembling hands, she picked up the call, "H-hello? Hiruma-kun?"

'… what's with that fucking voice…?' Hiruma coughed, '… oi, you still there…? Fucking manager…!'

"Hiruma-kun!" she almost cried, "Y-You're f-fine!"

'Of course I'm fucking fine. Who do you think I am?' his slightly irritated voice calmed Mamori's worried mind, 'Don't tell me you're fucking crying?'

Mamori pursed her lips and shouted, "Of course not!"

'…' Hiruma fell silent.

"Hiruma-kun…?" she asked.

He replied, '…I'm hanging up.'

"W-wait!"

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

'What?'

It seemed like something got stuck on her throat that she couldn't tell what she was supposed to ask him, "Uhm…"

'Hurry up, I don't have time for-' his voice seemed really irritated, by what?

Taking up all her courage and dumping all her shame on the trash bin, Mamori said, "Are you free on Saturday?"

'… why?' he sounded rather skeptical, and it made Mamori a little more nervous than she was comfortable with. However, this was one of those "once in a blue moon" events that shouldn't be missed.

Really, how many times was it that it was Hiruma who called her, not the other way around?

"Uhm… well, since it's a free day… anou… is it okay…' She didn't want to make it sound like she was asking him out! Of course she wasn't! Right!

'I'll think about it.'

"… Uhm. Well. Yeah. See you tomorrow at practice!" she hung up, with her eyes wide, heart thumping like crazy, and her mind wondering if she had lost her mind already.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Beeeeeppppppppp_

'_She hung up._' Hiruma thought, '_More importantly… did she just ask me out?__ Is that fucking manager in her right mind…?_'

Wasn't the fucking manager a discipline committee officer? Where was her goddamned pride on her fucking job?

But…

Well, _he_ wasn't the one who asked her out. But it still pissed him that just when he had swallowed his pride whole earlier just to ask her, that fucking truck blew its horn.

Ah fuck that. At least now, all he needed to do was to think of a fucking excuse as to why he'd be going with her on Saturday.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Ya! Haa! Finished! XD Took me sometime to finish this one, but IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!!! XD! Anyway, I personally think this last chapter is the worst of the lot, but it's OK if you like it.

ES21 shoutout: I loved the latest chapter. 260th Down, was it? SPOILER: ZOMFG. Kumosubi... I officially HEART you. And Kurita! Get your ass on the field properly! Kumosubi-kun will be down if you continue to be a wuss!


End file.
